Owen O'Byrne
Owen is one of the Standard mages amongst the earlier wave of kids to 'initially' appear in Fyr'stcercle. He can usually be seen tripping (or napping) around the town in his ever-sleepy bushy manner. Appearance The first thing people usually tend to notice about Owen is his ridiculous ginger fringe, easily obscuring his eyes from others' view. Besides his hair, he's an otherwise plain person, nondescript in any visible features and of a typically lanky build for his age. He likes wearing large sweaters, jumpers, and cardigans, over an equally oversized collar shirt; Though generally impractical for his daily routines of wandering town and impromptu naps, he prefers wearing shorts with knee-high socks and dress loafers, reminiscent of a school uniform. He keeps his necktie on him at almost all times, fashioned directly around his neck instead of under the collar of the shirt. He also wears an antiqued pendant crafted by Lorelei, housing Myras' orb hidden underneath the tie. Mage Form Owen's mage form revolves around his necktie(s), which becomes a tensile edge as a weapon, able to change dimensions and the hardness of its form. Being wrapped around his arms under his sleeves, he is able to manipulate their shape so as to shield, whip or blunt alongside their blade-like properties. However, unlike steel swords, though their pliable nature lends them give, his ties are more susceptible to fabric property-related misfortunes (eg. flammability, piercing). With that said, they make nice blankets. His fancy pants mage clothes consist of a light collar shirt with overly-long sleeves, some sort of sleeveless mini lapel jacket thingy wow what is fashion terminology, blue tights and red, gold-trimmed overalls with pockets on the back. I have no idea what his shoes are supposed to be except they kinda remind me of those noobie rpg starter kicks and stuff. Personality An easy-going, amicable person, Owen usually seems to be in good spirits regardless of the situation. Due to his narcolepsy disorder and rather laid back disposition in general, he doesn't care much for appearances or making a fuss of anything. Instead, he prefers to follow the flock when it comes to decisions, with faith in the goodness or capabilities of others. While he isn't the most attentive or coherent because of his constant fatigue and sleeping spells- and thus seeming to lack more than a little brainpower when it comes to thinking, despite being one to ruminate in private- he's easy to please and fond of physical intimacy. Partaking in relationships with others, whether superficial or genuine, human or beast, and playtime together is his ideal of enjoying life and how he perceives himself. Background and Memory What he remembers is evident in how he spends his spare time. Timeline Waking in Fyr'stcercle Ever slow on the uptake to anything, memories intact or not, bush didn't wander far before he fell asleep on the streets in his new environment. Soon woken up by Lorelei, he took the opportunity to make a first friend and explore the festivities of Fyr'st's Welcoming Festival together. First friends He soon met a few others throughout the first few days, assuming everyone who'd given their name to be a friend. While moving to their newly assigned houses, several adorable monsters showed up; Bizarre as his first playtime was, bush realized after Myras took a hit for him that maybe the monsters were playing a little too rough for his liking. Family bonding Settling into their new home, Owen spent much of his time exploring or meeting new people (and pets) like Azel and Shang, and gaining a new housemate Racquel. He was charmed by the town's constant events and odd playtimes with monsters; One night after he, Myras, Racquel and Diele were recuperating from battle, a dead cat was released in the town, and the ensuing fight with other mages who could still transform led to their residence being burnt down. Diele and Myras invited the now homeless kids to live with them until they were relocated. Myras' Death Despite the many mage and monster deaths that were occurring alongside fun events like the Celebration of Hearts, Easter events and Markets, life was well and dandy for bush! Though when a soldier cat managed to do away with a self-sacrificing Myras, in a battle involving Racquel, Jamie, Aden, Kyler and himself, maybe life became a little less dandy. Disphere, the Ball of Fools The field trip to the moon happened not long after, and if Fyr'st was fun, Disphere was even more so. Going with food partner Kyler and half-drunkenly playing with Lorelei, Racquel, Cen and Diele, with Myras' orb, it was there they all unanimously agreed of their familial bond. Playtimes Owen grew fond of plenty playmates, such as Roxie and Kyler amongst others, as well as gaining another housemate Eleonares. He grew even fonder of those who stopped playing, like Diele! There were plenty of events like the Xmas gift exchanges, beach, Tricore trips and otherwise to keep busy. Black Orb curiosity On a favour in exchange for a certain serum for Racquel after the Circus visited, Owen was able to learn a little bit about the supposed 'ruins' from Aelia, Jamie, Racquel, Shang, Ruzai and Cato. He unexpectedly shared the same sentiments and grew a little closer to Cato when they talked together. Forest adventures During a particularly playful period, Owen ventured into the Woods of Haunting with buddies Sion, Dove, Rui and Roku. Meeting new friends like Meruru in this way, he had a lot of fun being subject to the forest's ever-changing whims and playing with monsters Marshio and Shroomigi. He also had to learn how to braid as a result of a particular forest effect. Disphere, the Ball of Loons Contentedly uneventful his life became in general, focusing on the town's festivities and trips as always; If anything, he's learned he wants more from himself and certain others. Roxie's Death At this point, he prefers to stick to playing with kids he's known longer! Battle Information & Abilities While the nature of his mage weapon's tensility allows for both close and wider-ranged combat, he prefers to maintain a distance out of his own shortcomings and also getting mauled in the face by a cat kinda hurts yeh. * cataplexy handicap. May suddenly buckle or collapse for a brief moment during bouts of strong emotion (vision is reduced, speech is slurred/stops and specific muscles become lax). ''Spearhead'' Description: Rapidly elongates tie blade in a straight line to cover a large distance. A stabbing/piercing move via long-distance fighting. ''Aisling an Bháis'' Description: Elongates tie(s) to wrap around and immobilize one or multiple targets completely. Primarily a defensive/assistive binding move, but can strangle or shred at will, depending on targets' properties and girth (total damage dispersed among x of enemies). Effect: Hinders target(s). Relationships Mage Family * Lorelei Regner: 'The first person he met and played with in Fyr'st, in spite of her scornful visage. Also the person who does his laundry... cleans his room... cooks for them both... nags him to take a bath after rolling around in snow and mud... plays with him when he asks her to... basically his mams. He's well aware he's in like with her. * 'Racquel Monet: His second housemate and also one of the most adorable 'little sisters' anyone could ever have!! They first met as she was introduced to the household by Diele, and she was quickly thrown into all aspects of mage life thereafter. Needless to say, he admires her greatly for both her personality and abilities to pull through everything; In a sense, he's almost afraid to approach her at times because of this 'fragility'. * Myras Veilspell (Deceased): 'Perhaps one of the first to ever leave such a strong impression on the bush, despite their relatively short time knowing each other. Having fended for him in their first battle and subsequent later ones, Owen began to attribute Myras as a big brotherfigure, and thus is still not quite certain how to directly address her supposed 'death'. * 'Diele Nova (Deceased): 'Another role model he found was in (uncle) Diele, with his constant sparkling smile and seemingly unaffected manner towards anything that was happening. Once he learned that Diele was the one behind the magic barriers that appeared to protect them, he somehow got the idea that uncle was invincible. He's still worried over 'losing' uncle's faberge egg. * 'Shang Feng: 'Owen gets that Shang probably finds him annoying or a pain at times, whether it be from his chattering or his stupidity. But he still likes the boy, as much as the other's mysterious batman'ing and silent glowers confuse the abundance of question marks out of bush. He's a little intimidated by him, too, especially after that one time calling the batshanf ''younger. He never thinks of him as younger now. * '''Azel: '''The second friend he'd met in Fyr'st. Despite the delinquent air and the older boy's constant yelling, bush found himself drawn to keep playing with him, as something about his contradicting words and actions hinted at another face beneath the angry impression. After Azel shared his story, bush learned of his artificial eye but otherwise maintained his friendly impression of the other... Though he hasn't seen him around for a long while. '''Alphabetical * Acceso Lantus: A girl who he first met while visiting Racquel's bakery; he finds her admirable not only because of her maternal tendencies, but her ability to perform decently regardless of her blindness. * Aelia Lynn: 'First meeting her with only the knowledge that she saved turtle turtle from his house burning down, he soon discovered in the following times that she is extremely fit for hugs and lovely dates! If there was anyone he knew who could be sure to cheer someone up, it was Aelia. He sees her as a role model in both her extroversion and what glimpses he'd seen of her introspection. Also, her eating habits. * 'Aden Runia: A white-haired, red-eyed boy he met during his first battle, but only really befriended after Myras' passing. Partially because of his likeness to their mutual role model, Owen sees Aden somewhat as a younger brother despite their actual ages. He hasn't seen him around... * Agnes Keyes: A more recent acquaintance, Owen finds this bookish girl not unapproachable, but not the most extroverted; Regardless, he still enjoys pestering her with all sorts of questions and marvels at her writing profession. * Caelen Exeter: 'His first meeting of this ember-gazed, sharp-tongued peer was when he had to inform the other of Felix's passing, in light of the 'retribution' the lilac-haired had been set to pull; He soon grew to know Caelen as an intelligently intimidating fellow of a higher status, but one to be trusted and admired. He likes writing stupid letters to Caelen's newspaper and secretly thinks he wears a bra due to a weird misunderstanding. * 'Cato Chou: Though they met early on after they first arrived back when she had both armshahahaha making snowmen, they didn't get to know each other until long after. He now belatedly knows she's a girl... and also unexpectedly finds her to be someone he can confide in on his more ruminant matters or share mutual thoughts, and hopefully likewise, as bushbrained as he is. * Cen: 'An eccentric masked figure that he met when Diele brought him over for a visit. As confusing as his actions and speech is at times, Owen grew fond of him and considers him somewhat like the crazy 'pet' of the family because of his collar and leash. * 'Cyril Perry: Kid-boss at the salon! Thinks he's a talented and cute kid since he likes butterflies and flowers. Wants to look out for him. * Dove Tessler (Deceased): A cute, dreamy girl who always referred to herself in third person. Having first met her on a snowy day while building snowmen, he often associates snowy naptimes with tweety bird Dove. * Drasil Vanderhert (Deceased): 'Rather than in person, they first 'met' through the paper heart exchange, and bush subsequently considered him as a penpal until they actually did meet in battle. He admires Drasil as a powerful figure. * 'Eleonares Autumn: 'Having first met him in the middle of the night in their house, Owen has come to see him as a quiet but princely sort of child, mature in mind, if not body. After Eleonares took potions to age up and grow bunny ears, bush finds him simultaneously adorable and yet more fitting to his first impression of him, whether accurate or not. * 'Felix Silphic (Deceased): 'Though having only met him and inviting him over to stay at their house once, Felix's charismatic air was as memorable as Myras'. * 'Haku Tachibana: 'Despite being Roku's elder brother, Haku seems to be almost her opposite in terms of his darker and sullen demeanor. After talking to Haku about what he remembered of Roku, Owen realized he didn't really know all that much about her. * 'Hertz Fortissimo: A rambunctious little boy who he first met and grew fond of during their initial days in Fyr'st. He considers Hertz a little brother, though recently he's been questioning his impression of the other, having not given the kid enough credit for his smarts. He enjoys chatting with him and keeps reminding himself not to disappoint his image! * Imel (NPC): A busy young woman he met as she hosted her Wheel game. He quickly grew attached to her despite his shyness, and as she is a resident of Fyr'st for longer than most of his peers, he considers her an 'adult' despite her youthful appearance. * Jamie Park: 'He sees Jamie as a quiet and shy boy, much like Aden. However, also like Aden, he is aware of how strong this boy can actually be, shown clearly in Myras' last battle; though they are not closely acquainted, he holds Jamie in high regard for what he's been through and what he can do. * 'Jean Louis: 'His most memorable meeting with Jean was at the boy's workplace of the bathhouse, which is where the bush adopted a Burd. He also learned of the other's newly acquired Dispherian traits and host abilities ... a nice kid! * 'Jousuke Kisaragi: A recently acquainted, charmingly innocent young boy whose name he can't spell correctly. He has yet to visit the kid's ice cream parlour, but it's a playtime he's looking forward to. * Kairi Kyros: Bumping into Kairi on her first day in town, he was greeted with an impromptu hug and has since found her ubiquitous amiable affections, alongside her fluffy familiar's warmth, more than uplifting. Knows she is sister to Rui but withholds, as requested by her brother. * Kyler Strike (Deceased): 'When he first met her wandering M Village during her first days, Owen realized that their general personalities were contrastingly different - but he was drawn to her aloof and slightly abrasive personality; He remembers her fondly and most for her sandwich lessons and 'ace advice', and maybe even her new set of wheels after her paralysis. She was one of his longer-known playmates! * 'Lait ''(Deceased): A pretty, mute girl that he was attended by during Matsuri when he was still an overgrown bush. Despite his constant curiosity about her inability to speak, he finds her method of writing notes and body language without words engaging. Having seen her new, metal arm, he can't help but wonder more about her circumstances - but it's still super cool!! * 'Aria Freyg: An endearing, lady-like young girl, Owen knows little Aria as a good friend to his familiar and as a sweet child. Like to most of the other younger children, he feels more protective and conceding to her than to peers his age. * 'Meruru Harvenshire: '''With Meru being the shortest little girl sporting the spunkiest attitude and meatball hair, he can't help but find her adorable and fun to hang around. She'd become one of his usual playmates that he'd seek to go on an adventure with. * 'Noah Hildessohn: Perpetually fascinated by her crutches, he can't help but fool around with Noah despite her walking disability, rather wanting to play with her as he would with any other person. He thinks he might have some sort of understanding on the way she views herself, but that shouldn't stop anyone from having fun if they can, right? * Parcel: 'He first met this introverted boy while parasol-riding with Roku and Caelen; He's come to enjoy the blonde's affectionate company and generous nature. After a visit to the other's home, bush has learned that Parcel is good at making very, very sweet pancakes... * 'Periwinkle Winter (Deceased): 'A small, doll-like girl that he found somewhat curious with her soft-spoken, almost robotic interactions with others. With her healing abilities and introverted, yet thorough nature, he saw her with a light of respect. * 'Piro: BUSHBUDDY. A real bush, this girl- hers puts his hair to shame. Though they'd both been around a while, he only met her recently. * Rowina Aisling (Deceased): 'A pretty, redheaded, freckled girl he met while out picking flowers and discovering turtle in the fields. They played with turtle together, before she took her leave. He still wants to know what names she'd have come up with for his turtle pet. * 'Roxanne Ryvers ''(Deceased): One of his favourite people to play with (if he were one to choose favourites). He first met Roxie in a tree during his earlier days and was convinced she was a friendly monster because of her hair horns. Being one to further his hobbies and one of his closest friends through playtime, Roxie's in a little niche of her own amongst his fellows, whether as a human or orb. * 'Roku Tachibana (Deceased):' A mischievous, tomboyish playmate who Owen has come to associate green frogs and fire and orange trees with. After sharing his star crumbs with her and the forest trips, he'd come to regard her as a constant friend to go to for adventures. * 'Rui Kyros: First met him on a snowy day after playing with Lorelei, when Rui sat on him as he was buried beneath the snow. The two struck it up quickly in their mutual suckiness at American football. He now shares a friendship bracelet with the other; Rui being one of the people he feels he can rely on. * '''Sei: One of the taller girls around, he first met her when she was still a recent mage at the pool during a sweltering hot day. He finds her superficially strong accent amusing, but not altogether unfamiliar. * Sheila Barlec: A recent friend introduced by Aelia during the camping trips, bush finds her to be a likeable and pleasant personality. Recently he saw a different side of her and wonders who is this 'Emmaline' that she was looking for. * Sion: 'An athletic, mischievous boy, Owen admittedly both enjoyed and was averse to the other's demeanor in their initial meetings, especially the hounding on his bushy hair; Sion's outgoing and brash disposition soon growing on bush well enough to retaliate... or instigate at times in good-natured fun. Being respectably powerful and dependable, Sion is another one of his playmates he'd seek for exploring on the off chances he wants adventure, or if just to cheer himself up. * 'Stacy Jr. (NPC): 'An adorababble, endearing child he first met while at the beach, buying a fat goldfish from her. Her antics spur a brotherly affection... but it took him a while to realize her incredible strength and physical superiority despite her age. * 'Steiler Silphic: Having first met Steiler when he accidentally mistook him for a bear mascot, Owen sees the older boy as somewhat socially awkward, but all the more fun to hang around. Since Steiler had asked about happiness during that time, bush can't help but wonder how he fares in each successive meeting - especially learning recently of his relation to Felix. * 'Kid': 'Another young, new mage he'd met, who was even more outwardly clueless than the past children who'd arrived previously. Being fond of kids, bush really would like to look out for him, despite his growing reservations. * 'Vespera: A cute new mage he'd met recently... by unintentionally tossing groceries at her and Prim. He finds her rather soft-spoken, and also maybe a mutual nap buddy with how she can't stay awake as long as the others, just like him. (More relations under tab) Character Art Designs MAGE-personaowen.gif|Thank ye lowahah Trivia * He's narcoleptic, so he's prone to falling asleep or collapsing at random moments now and then. :: Of the narcolepsy symptoms, he is affected most obviously from EDS (Excessive Daytime Sleepiness) with sleep attacks, cataplexy, automatic behaviour and disturbed nocturnal sleep. * He has no idea he's a narcoleptic. * Owen's eyes are green. *Since he's a fair-skinned redhead, he would most likely have freckles... which I forgot. LOL *Has a jungle of plants and mini zoo at home, consisting of his pet turtle (Turtle turtle), bathhouse chickens (mama Burd and Baby burd), fish (fat goldfish Fishyfishy & multiple skullfishes), white wolf (Mr. Fluffy), a tricorn egg (Kohl Jr.) from Kohl and Racquel's hoppity (Ma Cheri). Had a white kitten (Kitty) that has since gone missing and is ded *The anglicized version of his name Owen O'Byrne (Eoghan Ó Broin; 'well born; raven') was chosen less for meaning and more for visual and verbal flow to make the character more recognizable, as opposed to 'Eugene Byrne'. *The first concept for his weapon was to be something less tangible with morphing, but in favour of sticking closer to the mage item, it became a tie itself. It still retains the blade morphing via 'threads'. Category:First Generation Category:Standard Mage Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Status: Alive